Huehuecoyotl
Epsilon Headquarters |side2 = Latin Confederation |goal1 = Retake the last four Soviet-held Cloning Vats Sabotage the vats to create endless horde of Brutes and Rahn Destroy the Confederation headquarters in Europe |goal2 = Protect the Cloning Vats and the Confederation base |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown Confederation commander |forces1 = * Infiltrator(s) * Rahn * Brutes * Archers (reinforcements) |forces2 = * Most Confederation arsenal * Vultures (reinforcements) |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy |music = Psychosis (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Huehuecoyotl is the second Epsilon Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "And so they begin to fall like dominoes.. With their High Command finally gone, the entirety of Russia has begun to scrambling to reinforce their positions, and have undertaken massive redeployment operations around the world. It is of no concern, though, for nothing will stop their eventual demise. However, there is an element in play that must be dealt with. After the invasion of Western Europe, the Latin Confederation set up bases in Spain, and now that Moscow has fallen they seem to be preparing a power play of their own to assume control of the Western European theater. They hope to achieve such lofty goals with the use of their.. our cloning facilities in Zaragoza. Hacking into the Soviet technology database was not enough it seems, we must remove the last vestige of my creations from their arsenal. Taking back control of the cloning facility is just the first step, though. The Infiltrators that we are sending in carry my latest advancements in genetic manipulation, researched on the physically capable prisoners of Alcatraz Island: the Terranova Virus. Get one of our spies into the facility, and you will witness firsthand what the Terranova Virus has in store. Good luck, Proselyte. Take back what is ours and leave noone alive." Objective 1: Infiltrate the Cloning Vats to infect it with a genevirus. Objective 2: Defend the Cloning Vats and crush the Soviet production. Objective 3: Follow any further instructions. Events Sneaking in Using a Prison Truck, the Infiltrator, and several GI's were led into a makeshift prison camp for the time being until further notice. The Infiltrator was disguised as a GI in order to be purposely captured by the Soviet troops. Once the guards walked back to their posts, the agent made his move and disguised himself as a Soviet soldier. Making his way out of the camp, he headed towards the Cloning Vats. After making his way through the city past through Soviet patrols, notably consisting of Attack Dogs and Terror Drones, he entered the base and infiltrated the Cloning Vats. Terranova activated Once inside the Cloning Vats, the Infiltrator proceeded with his mission by inserting a genevirus into the vats. Shortly afterwards, the vats suddenly went haywire and continuously created hulking, mutated humans who aggressively attacked the Confederate soldiers and installations in their sight, causing chaos on the base and forcing a nearby Construction Yard to quickly unpack into an MCV and flee the scene as the Confederation forces there are overwhelmed. Many structures were destroyed by the seemingly endless horde of the mutants' relentless attacks. Using the chaos as a distraction, the Infiltrator also inserted the 'Terranova' genevirus into one of the sabotaged vats. Shortly afterwards, it creates a superhuman christened as "Rahn", armed with a unique beam weapon capable of mutating unfortunate soldiers struck by it into the hulking mutants, then known to Epsilon as Brutes. Brutepocalypse! After destroying the base, the Brutes began to move throughout the city. Civilians panic as they saw those monstrosities which are also ending up becoming a victim to Rahn's weapon turning them too into Brutes as well. Amid chaos, the Latin forces guarding the prison decided to kill all Allied PoWs. The Latinos continue to make a desperate struggle against them, having had to build a base on the outskirts of the city. Nevertheless, the sheer number of the Brutes was too much for them and by the time aerial support arrived, the Latin base was destroyed. Mopping up After utterly annihilating the defences at the Main HQ of the Latin Confederation, Rahn evacuated the area via a captured Stallion Transport. The Brutes continued their merciless assault on any Soviet stragglers in the vicinity of the base. Aftermath The success on obliterating the Confederation in Spain pleases Yuri. Rahn will give the Epsilon the edge they need to bring down the already weakened Soviet forces in Europe. While the Soviets still maintained a strong presence in Europe, Yuri assures that the Soviets' chances of success are dropping with each minute, and they won't stand in the Epsilon's way for much longer. Later, Russia strikes back by sabotaging a Psychic Beacon that controls them and captures a PsiCorps research center that is currently developing a mind-controlling tank. The facility is to be recaptured with one of the prototypes. Difficulty changes Easy * 2 Infiltrators will be provided. * The speed of spawning Brutes is the fastest in this difficulty, while time before the Soviets begin producing units is the slowest. * The number of enemy patrols and paratroopers are the least in this difficulty. * The intensity of Soviet large-scale counterattack after Rahn is born for a while is the weakest in this difficulty. * A heal crate is stationed at the bottom of the map, and a map reveal crate is stationed near the Field Bureau at the top right corner. Normal * 2 Infiltrators will be provided. Mental * Only 1 Infiltrator will be provided. * The speed of spawning Brutes is the slowest in this difficulty, while time before the Soviets begin producing units is the fastest. * The number of enemy patrols and paratroopers are the most numerous in this difficulty. * The intensity of Soviet large-scale counterattack after Rahn is born for a while is the strongest in this difficulty. * No warning when passing by a Borillo and a Terror Drone at the bottom of the map, and the nearby sight won't' reveal as well. * When Infiltrator is approaching the gate of prison, Attack Dogs nearby will suddenly start moving. Trivia * The mission's name refers to the auspicious god of music, dance and mischief in the Aztec mythology. zh:狼群领袖 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Epsilon missions